


Part Of The Job

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Gen, Guns, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Being a cop means carrying a gun, but what does that mean to Dee and Ryo?





	Part Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Guns are part of the job,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Anytime during the manga.

Guns go with the territory; you can’t be a cop in New York without one, but that doesn’t mean you have to carry one all the time. Ryo leaves his gun at home, securely locked away, when he’s not at work, only getting it out and slipping it into its holster before leaving for the precinct. He has a kid; leaving his weapon lying around isn’t an option.

Dee keeps his gun with him most of the time, only leaving it at home when he’s on a date or visiting the orphanage. It seems somehow sacrilegious to be armed in Mother’s presence, although he doesn’t think she’d object; he’s a cop after all, and guns are part of his job. Nevertheless, guns have no place where there are a lot of kids. It’s not safe.

At the precinct, guns are everywhere; uniformed officers wear theirs on their belts, detectives wear a mix of belt and shoulder holsters, each according to his or her own preference. The civilian clerks are unarmed, for the most part, although some probably have carry permits. While Dee and Ryo are busy with phone calls or paperwork, they often lock their handguns in their desk drawers, only wearing them when they’re out on the street. Why burden themselves when they don’t have to?

Ryo’s sniper rifle stays at the precinct permanently; he doesn’t want it in the apartment where Bikky and his friends might find it, and besides, the police armoury is the best and most secure place for it. He only uses it occasionally, but he still cleans and oils it every week. Guns need to be properly maintained. Once a month he takes it to an outdoor police firing range, because it’s important to keep in practice, and the precinct’s basement firing range is only suitable for handguns; the more powerful rifle would likely punch a hole in the wall.

Like all cops, Dee and Ryo regularly hone their shooting skills on the range. No matter how good a shot you are, there’s always room for improvement, and it’s also an effective way of dealing with the frustrations of the job. There’s something oddly satisfying about reducing a paper target to shreds.

But for all that guns are part of the job, each and every day Dee and Ryo hope that they won’t have to shoot anybody.

The End


End file.
